The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus and a manufacturing method therefor, and relates particularly to a light emitting apparatus wherein a light emitting device is closely covered by a light transmitting substrate and a light emitting device accommodating body, or a light transmitting member and a substrate, and a manufacturing method therefor.
A light emitting apparatus is constituted by a light emitting device, a substrate to which the light emitting device is electrically connected and phosphor, and for this light emitting apparatus chromaticity is important. In order to improve the chromaticity, there is one example conventional light emitting apparatus wherein a light transmitting member is so located that the upper face and the side faces of a light emitting device are enclosed, and phosphor is so positioned that the face of the light emitting member, opposite to the light emitting device, is covered (see FIG. 1).
To improve the chromaticity means to reduce the irregular color.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional light emitting apparatus.
While referring to FIG. 1, a light emitting apparatus 100 includes a light emitting device 102, a light transmitting member 103 and a phosphor 105. The substrate 101 is plate shaped and includes a wiring pattern (not shown). The light emitting device 102 is electrically connected to the wiring pattern (not shown) formed on the substrate 101. The light transmitting member 103 includes a recessed portion 104 that encloses the side faces and the upper face of the light emitting device 102, and includes a function that permits the passage of light emitted by the light emitting device 102.
The phosphor 105 is located so as to cover a face 103A of the light transmitting member 103 opposite to the recessed portion 104. These two components are bonded together by the application between them of an adhesive material 106.
As described above, since the light transmitting member 103 is arranged so as to enclose the side faces and the upper face of the light emitting device 102, and the phosphor 105 is located so as to cover the face 103A of the light transmitting member 103, opposite to the light emitting device 103, the chromaticity of the light emitting apparatus 100 can be increased (see, for example, patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-110146
For the conventional light emitting apparatus 100, the chromaticity is improved; however, since the substrate 101 and the light transmitting member 103 are adhered to each other using the adhesive material 106, the cost of the light emitting apparatus 100 would be increased.